My Favorite Things
by dolphingirl7
Summary: Kyle cheats on Katie and leaves her with a broken heart. When she's feeling sad, she watches her favorite movie. Kendall comes home to find a sad little sister and is determined to get her to smile again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or **_**The Sound of Music. **_**Hope you enjoy!**

Katie Knight hated boys. They were horrible, rotten, no-good and terrible. She hated Kyle. He broke her heart into a million pieces. So here she was, on a Saturday night, alone in her apartment. All of the guys were out with their girlfriends and her mom was away for a very much needed break from them in Minnesota. She was all alone, which was fine by her. She didn't want to be bothered. Plus, they were all boys, and boys were horrible. He didn't even break up with her nicely. He _cheated_ on her, and then made fun of her with his new girlfriend, Ellie. Ellie was a new girl in her class and was a total pain in the neck. She was mean, beautiful, and popular, a deadly combination for the Minnesotan teen to deal with.

Katie grabbed her laptop and started watching her favorite movie from when she was a little girl, _The Sound of Music._ For some reason, whenever she was feeling sad, this movie cheered her up. There was just something about Julie Andrew's voice that made her feel like everything was okay, even though it wasn't. Plus, right now, she needed to see that she wasn't the only one who was betrayed by a boy, and Liesl Von Trapp was a perfect example of someone else who had a bad ex-boyfriend. Men could be so stupid sometimes. But when Sixteen Going on Seventeen came on, Katie burst into tears. It wasn't fair. She didn't do anything to Kyle. Why was he so mean? She stood up and walked to her mirror, gazing at her reflection. She looked nothing like Ellie. Was that why Kyle left her? Or did he just say she was ugly in spite when they fought at the mall earlier? She gave a frustrated scream and punched her mirror, not even caring that some of the glass cut her hand. She collapsed on her bed and started at the happy figures dancing around the gazebo in the movie.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight sighed as he walked into the apartment. Jo got called for an emergency photo shoot, which meant that he would be alone in the apartment. Carlos was out with Alexa, James was out with Lucy, and Logan was out with Camille. Katie said she was going out with Kyle, which made Kendall unhappy. He didn't like Kyle, and not just because he thought his fourteen year old sister was too young to date. He just didn't think Kyle was a good kid, but Katie liked him so he tolerated Kyle. He figured he would watch T.V. or something, but when he heard a frustrated cry from Katie's room followed by the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, he knew his plans had been changed.<p>

Kendall walked upstairs to Katie's room and heard _The Sound of Music_ playing, and Kendall knew she was really upset about something. She watched that movie when she was sad. The last time she watched it was when she was bullied, and that was almost three years ago.

"Katie?" He called through her door. She didn't respond, so he walked in. Katie was sitting on her bed, staring at the computer screen with tears rolling down her cheeks. Kendall noticed that her hand was bleeding and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting her up and taking her to the bathroom to dress her hand.

"Just peachy," She muttered. Kendall grabbed a clean bandage from under the sink, as well as a washcloth and some hydrogen peroxide. He gently cleaned Katie's hand and became even more worried when she didn't even flinch when he poured the hydrogen peroxide over her cuts, something he knew from experience hurt pretty badly.

"Katie, how did this happen?" Kendall asked as he wrapped the bandage around her hand.

"I punched a mirror," She said dully.

"Why did you punch a mirror?" Kendall asked as he returned the medical supplies under the sink.

"Because I was mad," Katie said as she jumped off the counter and left the bathroom. She just wanted to return to the movie, because it was one of her favorite things, but Kendall wasn't going to let this go.

"Why were you mad?" He asked as he followed her back to her room.

"Because men are stupid, horrible people," Katie said as she hit play on her laptop. Kendall paused it.

"What did Kyle do?" Kendall asked.

"Who said this was about Kyle?" Katie grumbled. Kendall tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Okay, fine," she groaned, "It was Kyle. He cheated on me." Katie said the last part so softly that Kendall almost couldn't hear her. Almost.

"He cheated on you?" He exploded, "Why that stupid, worthless piece of-"

"Kendall, please," Katie begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"I went to the mall for our date, and found him with Ellie, a new girl in our class. I thought that maybe he was just being nice and showing her around, but then he kissed her. I walked right up to them and he pretended he didn't know me at first. Then he got really angry and started insulting my with any word he could think of. He called me ugly, fat, stupid, annoying, and worthless. Then I punched him and ran home," Katie said, and she burst into tears. Kendall pulled her into him and rocked her gently as she cried.

"Katie, Kyle's and idiot if he let you go. You are one of the most amazing girl's I know. You are…you are…" his eyes landed on the cover of _The_ _Sound of Music, _"You're one of my favorite things." Katie gave a watery laugh.

"Seriously, you are," Kendall continued, "My favorite things are not cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels."

"How do you even know that?" Katie laughed, wiping her tears.

"You watched it so many times as a kid. I know almost every word," Kendall said.

"What else are your favorite things?" Katie asked, intrigued.

"Well, there's you, the guys, Big Time Rush, Jo, and hockey. Oh, and the Palm Wood's Pool," Kendall said, "What are your favorite things? Remember, when you're feeling sad, just simply remember your favorite things, and then you won't feel, so bad." Katie laughed as he sung the famous chorus.

"Well," Katie said, stretching the word out, "There's you, prank day, the guys, annoying Bitters, money and this movie."

"Of course money would make the list," Kendall grinned, knowing how much his little sister loved money.

"Of course," Katie agreed.

"Katie, don't listen to Kyle. He's just a giant turd who doesn't understand anything," Kendall said, when he saw the frown returning to Katie's face.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," she whispered.

"If I promise to sing _My Favorite Things,_ will you promise to smile?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," Katie said. When Kendall turned his back, she turned her computer to face him and hit record. She might as well get a few laughs with this if she had to smile. Kendall turned back to her and started to sing.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_  
><em>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<em>  
><em>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
><em>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<em>  
><em>Silver white winters that melt into springs<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_When the dog bites_  
><em>When the bee stings<em>  
><em>When I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>I simply remember my favorite things<em>  
><em>And then I don't feel so bad."<em>

As Kendall sang, he danced around Katie's room, twirling her along at some points. Katie laughed and smiled as he sang, and that made it all worth it to Kendall. When he finished the song, Katie stopped recording and opened up the movie again, really wanting to finish it.

"Kendall, do you want to watch it with me?" Katie asked, hoping he would say no. Kendall seemed to sense that Katie wanted to be alone and shook his head.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs working on a revenge plan for Kyle. I'll be up to check on you later," He said. He kissed Katie on the head and left her room. As soon as he left her room, Katie opened up her YouTube account and posted the video. Then she resumed her movie.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on the couch downstairs with the T.V. on and several pieces of paper on the table. He was planning his revenge on Kyle, the stupid idiot who decided to hurt Katie. Why would anyone hurt her? She was the most adorable little (okay, maybe not so little, but Kendall wasn't ready to admit that yet) girl he knew. While he knew Katie had her faults, she didn't deserve this. He looked up when he heard the apartment door open and saw James, Carlos and Logan walk in.<p>

"You're home early," James noted.

"Jo got called to the studio," Kendall explained.

"Is Katie home yet?" Logan asked.  
>"Yeah," Kendall sighed, "She was home before me."<p>

"Is everything alright?" Carlos asked, seeing the small frown on Kendall's face at the mention of his little sister.

"No. Kyle cheated on her," Kendall said.

"WHAT?" The guys screamed.

"That little idiot," James said, his eyes burning with anger.

"I agree," Kendall said, looking at paper in front of him, "But I can't think of a plan."

James looked down at his phone and he saw Katie texted him a link. He opened and laughed out loud.

"James, you okay?" Kendall asked, wondering how his friend could be laughing when Katie was hurting.

"I see you found a way to make Katie feel better," James laughed.

"How?" Kendall frowned, growing nervous.

"I know one of Katie's favorite things," James smiled.

"No, she didn't, did she?" Kendall asked, realizing that his sister might have recorded him.

"What's one of her favorite things?" Carlos asked as Logan hid his snickers.

"Embarrassing Kendall," James said, showing the other guys the video.

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled. Her door opened slowly and she slid down the slide.

"Yes, darling brother?" She said, batting her eyes.

"Did you really post the video?" He asked, as she sat on his lap.

"Of course. It made me smile and I figured it could make a lot of people smile," She said as she leaned back into his chest, "Besides, it was cute. I posted that it was one of my favorite things."

"It's a good thing I love you," Kendall said.

"Unlike Kyle," she muttered.

"Hey," Kendall warned, "Don't think about it. Besides, you're only fourteen. There will always be more boys. I hope there won't be, but there are."

"Thanks, Kendall," Katie said.

"Did he really do that to make you feel better?" James asked, smiling.

"Yeah. And guess what?" Katie said, deciding to milk it for all it was worth.

"What?" The guys asked.

"Kendall said that we were all some of his favorite things!" Katie giggled.

"Katie!" Kendall groaned, exasperated.

"Love you, big brother," Katie smiled.

"I'll take you upstairs," Kendall said, wanting to get back to planning revenge with the guys.

* * *

><p>Once Katie was asleep (he sang to her until she was), Kendall returned downstairs to see the guys huddled around the table.<p>

"Come up with anything?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah," The grinned, and they proceeded to fill Kendall in.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the guys left the apartment before Katie woke up (at ten o'clock). They ran up to the fifth floor, where Kyle lived, and knocked on his door. Kyle opened the door and didn't even have time to register who was at the door before he was punched in the face by Kendall.<p>

"What the hell!" Kyle yelled. He paled when he saw the four hockey players on the other side of the door.

"Don't you ever hurt my baby sister again!" Kendall said loudly.

"Or any other girl," James added, throwing a punch of his own.

"Or it will be the last thing you do," Carlos said, punching him as well. Kyle started to speak, but was stopped.

"Don't try to deny it, we know everything," Logan said, punching Kyle. The guys left the fourteen year old sitting on the ground and rushed back to the apartment. They had just sat down on the couch when Katie walked down, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, baby sis," Kendall said as he grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just know that Kyle won't be bothering you or any other girl ever again," he said. The other guys laughed.

"What did you do?" Katie demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" James said.

"Just sent him a little message," Logan said mysteriously.

"By that you mean you beat him up, right?" Katie asked, knowing her brother and his friends like the back of her hand.

"Maybe," They all said.

"Thanks," Katie said, as she gave each guy a hug. Then she sat next to Kendall.

"You know something?" She asked.

"What?" The guys responded.

"You really all are my favorite things," Katie smiled.

**A/N: So this is for my best friend (and sister) Kylie. Her favorite movie is **_**The Sound of Music**_** and she has been sick lately, so I wrote this for her in hopes of cheering her up. Please review! Feel better, Ky!**


End file.
